


Something Unexpected | JiKook

by min_yoongimylove1993



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Artist Jeon Jungkook, Ballet Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Barista Jeon Jungkook, Blind Character, Blind Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Boys In Love, Brooklyn, Cute Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Domestic Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Endgame Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Endgame Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin Fluff, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin Smut, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin in Love, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin-centric, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Love Confessions, M/M, Manhattan, Minor Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, New York, Smut, Soft Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Top Jeon Jungkook, True Love, University Student Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min_yoongimylove1993/pseuds/min_yoongimylove1993
Summary: Sometimes, the best things in life come when we least expect them.And Jimin definitely did not expect this.But here he was, willing to risk everything to show someone just how beautiful the world can be. Determined to show them it...Even when they can’t see.*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟJiKookBallerina!JiminBarista/Artist!Jungkook
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

_I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late!_

Is all Jungkook was thinking as he sat on the subway, nervously bouncing his leg. He was already about five minutes late when he made it out of his apartment.

_Fuck! He's gonna kill me!_

Jungkook's inner voice working overtime scolding him. He felt like all it did was yell at him. Telling him he was lazy, useless, dumb; the list goes on.

But most of the time, Jungkook pushes through it, choosing for the most part to push the negative thoughts away. But this time, he couldn't with how anxious he was.

_You should of left early. Could of set an alarm, could of showered hours before! Could of asked someone for help!_

Jungkook scrunched his face up as he tried to silence his thoughts.

_Pathetic!_

_Lazy!_

_Selfish!_

Jungkook sighed to himself as he heard the announcement of the next stop, but he couldn't fully comprehend it as his watch vibrated a unique pulse onto his wrist.

A singular pulse before a pause followed by fifteen quick pulses.

_1:15p.m._

Fuck, he was really really late.

Jungkook took his earphones out of their case and slipped them in as the subway announced its arrival. He stood up and grabbed his backpack. He waited for a couple of people to leave before he pulled out his white cane. He sighed softly before he got off and started to quickly walk through the crowded station.

Jungkook felt as if he had never moved faster in is life as he quickly counted every single step he had made from the subway station. After about five hundred and twenty-seven steps, Jungkook had finally made it.

He quickly made his way through the door, not really taking notice to how the door handle felt or the fact that he had pushed instead of pulled and made it inside. He quickly made his way to a counter, or what he thought was a counter. "I-I'm so sorry I'm late sir! I promise it'll never happen again!" Jungkook said. 

All he got in return was silence.

Jungkook held his breath and bit his bottom lip as he nervously waited for his boss's response.

Jimin blinked a couple of times as he looked the man before him over. The man had long black hair with purple highlights, ears pierced up along with one of his eyebrows, his septum, and lip. And he had on dark sunglasses.

He was breathing slightly heavy as he waited for Jimin to speak. Jimin's eyes traveled down to the man's appearance. He had on an unbuttoned black petite coat with a black, tight fit buttoned up shirt. Jimin watched as every deep breath the man took made the buttons of his shirt strain to keep closed. 

"Sir?" The man said. 

Jimin looked around at the confused and slightly scared mothers who were dropping their daughters off at ballet class. He quickly looked back at the seemingly confused man in front of him before he cleared his throat and spoke.

"I'm sorry sir... it seems you have the wrong building?" Jimin said with uncertainty. He watched as they man's confused look deepened.

"But... but I took the right amount of steps! I-! Oh... oh, I must've gotten off at the wrong stop..." Jungkook said as he began to blush. "I'm so sorry!" Jungkook said before he bowed.

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows at the weird gesture. But he quickly took into account the man must be foreign, especially with his thick accent that Jimin only seemed to notice now. He could be a tad bit slow at times.

Jimin shook his head. "Do worry about it." Jimin said before he sat down and started to look through the account books. After a couple of minutes, he looked up to find the man still stood before him, shifting uncomfortably from on leg to the other.

Jimin sighed softly before he leaned forward a bit. "Sir? Was there something you needed?" Jimin asked.

He watched as the man wiped one of his hands on his petite coat. "I um... I seem to not know where I'm at... I believe I got off at the wrong stop? Could you possibly tell me where Hades' Café is located?" The man asked.

Jimin sat up a bit. "Oh yeah, sure. Love that place." He said before he pointed to the right side of the door. "Go that way, turn that way then walk for a bit, turn that way then that way and you should be there." Jimin said with hand gestures in the right ways before he looked back down.

A couple more minutes passed before he heard someone clearing their throat. He looked up again at the man and sighed harshly out of annoyance. "Yes?" Jimin asked.

 _Dude probably wants my number._ Jimin thought to himself before he smiled condescendingly.

"Oh... no, I'm actually bl-"

"Look, you're... okay- decent. You're decent looking and everything, but you like not really my type for one and two I'm not really looking. So sorry." Jimin said before he switched the account books for the new costume magazine that came in.

Jungkook wanted to scoff but he held it back. "Right... um thanks for your help I guess." Jungkook said before he started to turn around. He figured he'd have better luck asking someone on the sidewalk.

He sighed softly before the door was thrown open and he was hit in the shoulder by it.

The man who had walked in sucked in a breath of air. Jungkook could take a guess the person was male because of the strong cologne he wore. And he was most definitely certain once he heard the deep, rich, voice that came from him.

"Oh, I'm so so so sorry! Are you okay sir?" The man asked. Jungkook nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." He said before he swayed his stick back and forth, hitting the man's shoe.   


Jimin had watched the whole accident happen. He had grimaced in pain at how hard the door had met the blind man's shoulder, shaking his head as his best friend, Taehyung, began to freak out.

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. Wait... blind. _Blind_! The _BLIND_ man. Jimin looked down at the man's white cane before he quickly stood up and started to make his way over to him, but stopped as he began to speak to Taehyung.

"It's really alright... but could you please help me? I'm trying to get to Hades' Café-"

"OH MY GOD! I _LOVE_ that place! I'll take you! I um... that-that is if you'd like me to?" Taehyung said as he rubbed the back of his neck, his short turtlenecked sweater pulling up to reveal a bit of his soft stomach.

Jimin and Taehyung both watched as the pierced man smiled. "Thank you! I'd really appreciate that." He said before he let Taehyung take his hand and placed it under his arm.

Taehyung looked over at Jimin. "I'll be back in a bit, hyung! Wait for me!" Taehyung said before he smiled and lead the blind man out of the ballet studio.

Jimin pouted a bit as he felt guilty of accusing the poor man of flirting with him. Jimin didn't have too much time to dwell on it as some of the mothers crowed around him asking him questions about the blind man and questions about their daughters. Jimin sighed a bit as he listened, trying hard not to think about how much he resiented this part of his job.

But also, somewhere in the back of his mind, was the man who had just stumbled in. He was thinking about him and how guilty he felt for being rude to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jungkook!" 

The ravenette heard his co-worker call out in worry. He smiled as he and the stranger named Taehyung, as he had learned during their walk, stopped in front of the counter.

Jungkook turned his head towards Taehyung and smiled. "Thank you for helping me. It was a lovely walk and conversation." Jungkook said. Taehyung smiled and nodded before he blushed. "Oh! Yeah! It's no problem! I enjoyed it too!" He said before he took a step back from Jungkook. 

Namjoon walked over over and placed his hand on Jungkook's shoulder. "Thank you for helping him. Guess you got off at the wrong stop huh?" Namjoon said. 

Jungkook gave him a cheeky grin. "It was bound to happen, but I made it didn't I?" Jungkook asked. 

Namjoon rolled his eyes. "You could of called! Or called your sister! Do you need to move in with me? Move in with her? With Yoongi-hyung?" 

Jungkook shook his head. "No, hyung! No! I don't want that. I'm fine on my own, I swear! It was one mistake a-and it only happened because I put my earphones in too soon, it won't happen again!" Jungkook exclaimed. 

Namjoon tsked before he looked between Jungkook and Taehyung. "Fine... but if it happens too many times, you're moving in with one of us." Namjoon said before he guided Jungkook behind the counter. 

Namjoon lightly patted his back. "Go ahead and get your smock, I'll fix your time later." Namjoon said before he watched as Jungkook mumbled to himself and moved his white cane as he walked. 

Namjoon turned to the boy who had helped Jungkook. "Thank you, again! I'm Namjoon Kim." He said as he held his hand out to him. 

Taehyung smiled and took it. "Pleasure." Taehyung said with a smile. "Oh! Uh... Kim Taehyung- or uh Taehyung Kim, sorry... you'd think after years of living here, I'd be use to saying my name that way."

Namjoon chuckled. "It's okay! My family is actually from Korea, so I get it. Oh! And so is Kookie." Namjoon said as Jungkook made his way back to the front. 

Taehyung smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we were talking about it on our way here. It was nice to be able to speak to someone in Korean. My best friend is like you, but he doesn't know his ancestral language." Taehyung said. 

Namjoon nodded. "I was like that too at first, but I taught myself the language a while ago, also with Kook's help!" 

Jungkook smiled. "Anytime, hyung." He said before he carefully began to feel around behind the counter to start making himself a coffee. "Taehyung-hyung, did you want anything? It's on the house." Jungkook said. 

Taehyung tapped his chin in thought as he looked up at the menu. "Better get myself a hot chocolate, completed with the whipped cream and chocolate shavings. Oh and I should get something for my Jimin... a large non-fat vanilla latte with two pumps of espresso and three extra pumps of vanilla, extra foamy WITH whipped cream and chocolate shavings on top. With a cinnamon straw. I'd like a chocolate one please." Taehyung finished with a small smile. 

Namjoon looked over at Jungkook who wore a smile on his lips. "You want the latte or the hot chocolate?"

Jungkook chuckled. "Hyng, do you even remember the flavor for the latte?" Jungkook asked. 

Namjoon pouted a bit. "No... okay, well your order will be up shortly, Mr. Kim." Namjoon said before he walked over and started to make the hot chocolate. Taehyung watched as Jungkook swiftly and skillfully began to make Jimin's drink.

"So... how long have you been doing this Jungkook?" Taehyung asked. 

Jungkook smiled. "Since last year. Hyung hired me as soon as I turned eighteen and left the home- ...home, my house, parents house." Jungkook said with a subtle gulp after, only Namjoon noticing him as he glanced over at them. 

Taehyung nodded. "Well that's pretty impressive! You're like a real professional." Taehyung said.

Namjoon chuckled. "Jungkook pretty much masters every single thing thrown his way. Especially things he has to work on with his hands? Always gets stuff done and done right." Namjoon said as he placed Taehyung's chocolate straw into the lid of his hot chocolate. "Better hurry and eat the straw, it'll melt soon." He said with a wide smile, his eyes shrinking and his dimples popping out. 

Taehyung blushed a bit before he chuckled and thanked the other. "Thanks, Namjoon." Taehyung said before he turned to Jungkook who was feeling the counter in front of him so he could carefully set Jimin's drink down. 

"And thank you, Jungkook-ah! Well I will be seeing you two. It was very nice meeting you both!" Taehyung said as he picked up Jimin's cup and walked towards the door.

Namjoon smiled and waved before he picked up Jungkook's arm and made him wave too. Taehyung chuckled and smiled before he gave one last final wave before he left. 

Namjoon chuckled to himself before he rubbed the back of his neck. Jungkook smirked. "I can sense your body language hyung... you okay?" Jungkook asked. Namjoon laughed lightly. "Yeah just... he was hot and sweet... damn. Are you like a hot guy magnet?" Namjoon asked. 

Jungkook smiled and shrugged. "Wouldn't know! Not sure I fully relate to using the word hot in that way... yanno... kinda requires sight." Jungkook said as he pointed to his sunglass-covered eyes. 

Namjoon blanched. "No! K-Kook- I-! Hey... wait!" 

Jungkook laughed. "See, people really do always feel sorry for me, consciously or not." Jungkook said as he held his hand out to the elder. Namjoon grumbled as he pulled his wallet out and reluctantly pulled a five dollar bill out. He sighed as he slammed it into the younger's hand. Jungkook smirked before he pulled his own wallet out and placed it inside. 

Jungkook turned his head as the elder gently nudged him. "Come on, let's get to work, lunch rush has just begun." He said as he walked back to the kitchen as Jungkook grabbed a towel and made his way out to the empty tables.

Namjoon knew that this job wasn't exactly practical for someone like Jungkook. But what could Namjoon do?

He only owed the younger his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Jimin smiled and waved to some of the little girls as he tucked his scarf into his jacket. He was zipping it up as Taehyung walked in. Jimin turned to him and took in the younger’s big smile and two cups in his hands. “How was it? Did you get him there safely?” Jimin asked. 

Taehyung nodded. “Yeah, we talked on the way there! Him and his cute friend gave me free drinks for helping! But I was glad to just help! I’m glad he got off at the last stop. I wanna see him again.” Taehyung said as he handed Jimin his cup. 

Jimin immediately took a bite of his cinnamon straw before he took a drink. “Did you fall for him or something?” Jimin asked as he hoisted his bag into his shoulder. 

Taehyung chuckled as they made their way to the door. “No, no! Nothing like that! I mean he is attractive, but he’s not really my type. Don’t think I could get him to submit-“ 

“Okay okay! I get it.” Jimin said. 

Taehyung chuckled. “Anyways, he and I talked the whole way there and I found out that he’s also from Korea! He didn’t say how he ended up here, but we spoke in Korean and it was SO nice! I miss him already.” Taehyung said with a pout. 

“Why didn’t you get his number?” Jimin asked as they walked down the street. Taehyung sighed out. “Ugh I’m so stupid! Well... I do have to study later, I’ll just study at the café! Wanna come with me?” Taehyung asked. 

Jimin shrugged. “We’ll see... If he’s staying late and practicing, I’m doing the same.” Jimin said a bit bitterly. 

Taehyung rolled his eyes. “You two just need to fuck and get it over with, Jesus.” 

Jimin scrunched his nose up in disgust. “Hell no! No no no. That’s disgusting, Tae.” Taehyung shrugged. “I’d fuck him. He’s hot.” Taehyung said. 

Jimin scoffed. “Tae, you’d fuck just about anybody.” Jimin said. 

Taehyung took a moment to nod. “Yeah... pretty much... I like sex, sue me!” Taehyung said before he huffed out. Jimin chuckled and shook his head. “Well you can have him. I do not want Jung Hoseok at all.” Jimin said. 

“Damn, well guess it’s a good thing I feel the same exact way about you, Park.” Someone had said from behind them. 

Taehyung and Jimin both looked back and followed the dark haired boy with their eyes as he walked in front of them. Jimin rolled his eyes. “Everyone knows that’s not true. You wish you could have this ass.” Jimin said before he bumped Hoseok’s shoulder as he passed by him. 

Hoseok smirked before he scoffed. Taehyung gave Hoseok a small wave before he ran after Jimin. Hoseok sighed softly before he touched his shoulder and blushed. “That fucking beautiful little bastard.” He grumbled to himself before he took a deep breath and followed the two boys into a tall building with floor to ceiling windows and warm lights. 

Jimin set his things on the bench as he began to change. Taehyung walked in and over to him. “Jimin? Have you ever tried to be nice to Hobi?” He asked as he sat down on the bench. 

Jimin shook his head. “What’s the point? I start being nice to him then he comes and steals another dance I want?! No thanks.” Jimin said. 

Taehyung sighed. “How is that his fault? Because he doesn’t turn them down?” Taehyung asked. Jimin shrugged as now he felt kind of dumb. “And don’t you always get the dances you want in ballet and in contemporary?” Taehyung asked. 

Jimin sighed. “Yeah... but like I want just one in hip-hop! It’s not fair.” Jimin said with a sigh. 

Taehyung rolled his eyes. “Work really hard for it, don’t take it out on Hobi.” Taehyung said. Jimin glared at him. “Don’t worry about it.” Jimin said as he took his scarf and coat off. 

Taehyung looked over and watched as Hoseok walked in and put his things in his locker. Jimin ignored his presence as he pulled his shirt off and his pants. Taehyung peeled his eyes away from Jimin for a moment to catch Hoseok staring at the younger’s body. 

Jimin turned and started to pull his things out of his bag. Taehyung looked back up and watched him. “So...” Taehyung gulped. “What’s first again?” He asked as he looked over Jimin’s petite, toned, body. Jimin sighed softly as he pulled on his tight fitting white tank top. “Ballet, then hip hop, a quick snack then contemporary! Then I’ll shower, we can go eat then go to the café.” Jimin said as he pulled on black tights before slipping on his black ballet slippers. 

Jimin looked over at Hoseok who had been staring at him the whole time. “Do you want to take a picture or something?” Jimin said as he glared at the elder. 

Hoseok scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Wasn’t even looking at you.” He mumbled before he turned to his locker and opened it. 

Jimin sighed out and looked at Taehyung. “You gonna watch?” Jimin asked as he pulled a black crop-top hoodie out and put it on over his tank top. Taehyung nodded . “Of course! Why else would I accompany you to your classes?” 

Jimin cocked an eyebrow. “You only come to check everyone out. I’m not dumb.” Taehyung nodded. “True true, but I’m also checking you out as well!” Taehyung said with a smirk and wiggle of his eyebrows. 

Jimin rolled his eyes as he closed his locker. “Bye, see you in about three hours.” He said before he glared at Hoseok one last time. Taehyung and Hoseok both watched as Jimin left. 

Taehyung looked over at Hoseok as they shared a look. They didn’t even have to speak as they both knew what the other was thinking; Jimin should live in tights and black leggings. 

Taehyung nodded to him before he walked out to go watch Jimin, not knowing Hoseok was about to do the same thing from a secret viewing room they had when recruiters came.

*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ

Jungkook gently leaned on one of the machines as Namjoon walked up to the register. “I hate this time of night... it’s so slow.” Jungkook said. “Either someone is being extremely quiet, or... we’re completely dead.” He said. 

Namjoon glanced up. “Completely dead.” He said before he walked over to Jungkook. “Imma go put this in the safe. Will you be okay by yourself?” He asked. 

Jungkook sighed out. “Yes, hyung. I’m not completely helpless.” Jungkook said with a pout. 

Namjoon smiled and gently ruffled the younger’s hair. “Okay... I’m sorry. I just worry about you a lot.” He said. 

Jungkook nodded. “I get it, but we’re dead and can still hear and talk so I’ll be okay.” Jungkook said as he felt his way over to the stool behind the register. 

Namjoon sighed. “Yell if you need anything.” Namjoon said before he walked to the back, leaving Jungkook by himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Taehyung shook his head as he watched Jimin tiredly walk into the locker room. "You don't think you're doing too much? Three classes back to back? You're crazy!" Taehyung said as the elder laid down on the bench as he breathed heavily.

"Yeah... but I feel good. I just need to lay here a moment." Jimin said as he closed his eyes. Taehyung smiled and nodded before he looked up and watched Hoseok walk back in.

"Hobi, I thought you only took hip-hop. How come you get here so early?" Taehyung asked.

Jimin turned his head and looked over at him. Hoseok shrugged. "Better to be early than be late." Hoseok said. "Plus, more practice time." Hoseok said.

Jimin narrowed his eyes at him. "Speaking of which, will you be staying tonight? To practice late?" Jimin asked as he sat up.

Hoseok scoffed. "Why do you care?" He asked.

Jimin stood up and crossed his arms over his chest as his hip stuck out. "I don't care, I can't stand you. I want to be better than you." He said.

Hoseok scoffed. "Jimin, you're al- ugh never mind. But no, I'm actually not staying. I have dinner plans." Hoseok said as he grabbed his things.

Jimin nodded. "That's all I needed to know!" He said before he grabbed his bag for the showers and his towel. "Tae, I'll be back." Jimin said before he walked away.

Taehyung looked over at Hoseok who sighed out and shook his head. "He's an idiot." Hoseok mutter under his breath before he grabbed his things. "I'll see you later, Tae." He said before he left.

"They just need to fuck." Taehyung said to himself before he laid down on the bench and waited for Jimin.

*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ

Jungkook's ears perked up as he heard the ding from the bell over the door go off. He breathed in deep as the smell of Rose water and Ivy breezed past him.

"Hyung!" Jungkook said with a smile. 

Yoongi froze in place as he stared at Jungkook with widened eyes. "Kook... how... I was all the way over at my table." He said as he approached the counter.

Jungkook smiled at him and held out his hand. Yoongi smiled as he took it and held it before he leaned forward and kissed Jungkook's cheek. "I could smell you when you talked in." Jungkook said with a light blush.

Yoongi chuckled softly. "Ah, well how was your day? Joonie here?"

Jungkook nodded. "He's here. He's in the back. Did you want your usual?" Jungkook asked.

Yoongi smiled. "Yeah, that'd be great Kook." Yoongi said softly. Jungkook quickly began to get Yoongi's drink ready; it was just a black cup of coffee. He was finished in no time and was setting it down in front of the elder.

Yoongi smiled and gently touched the younger's hand. "Thanks, Kookie. You're a great friend." He said before he picked up his cup and headed over to his table.

Jungkook sighed out softly. "Don’t say it." He said as Namjoon emerged from behind the door.

"Jungkook, just tell him how you feel." Namjoon said. "It's been forever!"

Jungkook shook his head. "I am content with being just his friend. Besides, he deserves someone who can appreciate his beauty.... Is he still beautiful, hyung?" Jungkook asked softly.

Namjoon shook his head. "You already know the answer to that, Kook."

Jungkook nodded. “Yeah... but I bet he’s even better looking... describe him for me?” Namjoon groaned. “Kook-!”

“Please, hyung?” Jungkook asked softly.

Namjoon sighed out before he positioned Jungkook next to him after he had moved to get a better view of Yoongi.

“His face seems a bit rounder, so I’m guessing he’s eating well again-“

“That’s good.” Jungkook said softly.

Namjoon looked Yoongi over as the elder pulled a book out and a pair of glasses.

“Huh.” Namjoon said; surprised.

“What? What happened?” Jungkook asked.

“Ah well... seems as though he needs black rimmed rounded glasses to read now. Oh-“ Namjoon giggles. “Seems they’re a bit too big for his face, he’s pouting now trying to keep them in place.” He said.

Jungkook blushed as he used his memories of Yoongi to try and image what he looked like. “He sounds absolutely gorgeous...”

“Well he’s got black hair again, it’s not styled really. To be honest, he looks a little plain today. No makeup, no fancy clothes... must be his off day.” Namjoon said.

“What’s he wearing?” Jungkook asked.

“A navy blue cardigan with brown slacks and brown loafers. He looks like Mister Rodgers.” Namjoon said with a light laugh.

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. “Mister who?” He asked.

Namjoon sighed. “Nothing, you weren’t over here yet. You were still in Korea. I’m basically saying he looks like an old man today, not like a hooker as usual.”

Jungkook nodded. “Thank you, hyung... I bet he looks super cute...” Jungkook said with a sigh as the bell above the door rang.

“Oh, Taehyung is back... maybe I can get his number.” Namjoon said. “He brought a friend this time.” 

Taehyung smiled brightly as he skipped up to the counter. “Jungkookie!!! Hi! I’m back!!! How was your day?!” He asked the younger in Korean.

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows as he watched them talk. He looked at Namjoon and raised an eyebrow. “You understand what they’re saying?”

Namjoon nodded. “Yeah... kind of taught myself. Anyways, what can we get you two?” Namjoon asked them.

Jimin’s shifted over to Jungkook as Taehyung gave Namjoon their order, he still felt incredibly guilty.

Taehyung smiled as Namjoon flirted with him as he made their drinks. Jimin thought this would be the best opportunity to apologize. 

Jimin went to take a step forward, but a black hair boy who looked to be around their age, but dressed as if he was a grandpa, approached the blind man.

“Hey, Kookie, could you give me a refill?” He asked.

Taehyung looked over at him as well and looked the shorter over. He and Jimin both watched as Jungkook handed him a full cup of black coffee.

Yoongi smiled and chaos broke lose.

“Thank-“

“Hey, I’m Taehyung, how are you doing tonight?” He asked Yoongi. Yoongi looked at him before he rolled his eyes and walked away.

Taehyung turned to Jungkook. “Do you know that guy?” He asked before he turned to Namjoon and asked the same thing. “Do you know that guy? He... wow... I’m kind of digging the grandpa look... but damn... his smile is gorgeous. He’s beautiful.” Taehyung said.

Namjoon sighed as he set Taehyung and Jimin’s cups down. “Name’s Yoongi. He’s Jungkook’s boyfriend.” 

Jimin looked over at the pierced blind man and watched as his ears turned red. “Yah! Don’t spread lies! I-I don’t... I’m single! Yoongi-hyung is single!”

Taehyung smirked. “So what I’m hearing is that he’s available. Okay, thank you!” Taehyung said as he took money out and handed it to Namjoon. “Keep the change!” Taehyung said before he grabbed his cup and Jimin’s before he found a seat, one close to Yoongi.

Jimin looked between Namjoon and Jungkook before he smiled sheepishly. “I apologize on his behalf... I swear he only thinks with his dick.” Jimin mumbled out of embarrassment as he quickly went to join Taehyung, his chance to apologize ruined.


	5. Chapter 5

Jimin glared at Taehyung as he took a sip of his coffee. "Would you stop eye fucking that guy? He's not paying any attention to you. Besides- uh, what's his name again?"

"Yoongi?" Taehyung asked in a dreamy haze.

Jimin rolled his eyes. "No. The... the _blind_ guy." He whispered.

Taehyung looked over at his friend. "Oh, Jungkookie? Or sorry- _Jungkook_."

Jimin nodded before he looked over at Jungkook. "Jungkook." He repeated before he shook his head and looked back at Taehyung who went back to drooling over Yoongi. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Jungkook likes the guy you're drooling over." Jimin said.

Taehyung pouted. "You think so?" Taehyung asked softly. Jimin nodded. "Yeah... you didn't see how red he got when Dimples teased him? He's got it bad for that guy, so back off." Jimin said.

Taehyung pouted more. "But-"

"Stick to your one night stands." Jimin said before he took another drink of his coffee.

Taehyung sighed and shook his head. "He's ignoring me anyways... I've been staring at him this whole time." Taehyung said as he got his books out for school. Jimin watched as he got his work out and tried to focus.

Jimin pulled out his phone to check his social media.

Taehyung sighed softly as he stared at a question before his eyes drifted over to Yoongi. He watched at Yoongi sighed softly before he glanced Taehyung's way. Taehyung blushed and panicked as he looked away, grabbing his book and holding it up over his face.

Jimin scoffed. "You've got to be kidding me." He grumbled before he grabbed his dance bag and stood up.

Taehyung placed his book down and furrowed his eyebrows as he looked up at the elder. "What? What happened?"

Jimin narrowed his eyes. "Hoseok Jung! That fucker is back there practicing!" Jimin exclaimed as he showed Taehyung Hoseok's live stream. He was smiling and dancing.

Taehyung sighed. "And you care why?"

Jimin widened his eyes. "He fucking lied to me! Dinner my ass!" Jimin said as he pushed in his chair. "I'm gonna go change in the restroom! I'm going back there." Jimin said through gritted teeth.

"Have him fuck you up against the mirrors, yeah?" Taehyung said with a smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows. 

Jimin rolled his eyes. "I'm assuming you've imagined that before." Jimin said as he pursed his lips and crossed his arms over his chest as his stuck one of his hips out.

"Yeah... getting to see you while I fucked your brains out? Then lifting you up and fucking you, I could watch how I obliterate your ass!" Taehyung said with a cute smile.

Jimin shook his head. "You're fucking disgusting." He said as he headed towards the restrooms.

"You love me!!!" Taehyung shouted after him, blushing as everyone's eyes were on him, everyone's except Yoongi's. Taehyung pouted and sighed out as he picked up his book for school again.

*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ

Namjoon gently tossed the towel down and looked away from Taehyung. Jungkook perked his ears up. “You okay?” Jungkook asked softly.

Namjoon shrugged. “Taehyung seems interested in Yoongi-hyung... there goes that!” Namjoon said.

Jungkook reached out and placed his hand on Namjoon’s shoulder. “I think you should still ask for his number, you might just be able to charm him?”

Namjoon gently shrugged off Jungkook’s shoulder. “I could never compete with Yoongi before, why would this be any different?” Namjoon said with dejection.

Jungkook frowned. “Hyung-“

“I gotta... go count the safe or something.” Namjoon said before he walked to the back again.

Jungkook sighed out and felt around for the towel before he used it to wipe off the counter.

Jimin walked back out, having changed into his black tights, white tank with his black crop top hoodie. He walked over to Taehyung who ogled him. “God, I love dance.” He said as he bit his bottom lip and stared at the elder’s thick thighs.

Jimin gently slapped his arm. “You gonna be okay by yourself?” Jimin asked as he checked his phone.

Taehyung shrugged. “Could come to my room later and... _help_ me.” Taehyung said suggestively.

Jimin sighed out. “Yeah, we tried that before, remember what happened?”

Taehyung turned red and looked down at his book. “Yah! Shut up!” He hissed.

Jimin smirked. “It’s okay, Taehyungie. You just couldn’t handle it.” Jimin said with a shrug.

Taehyung glared at him. “I’ll have you know that was the _ONLY_ time I’ve came prematurely.”

Jimin nodded. “Like I said, you just couldn’t handle it!” Jimin said before he looked up at Taehyung before Jungkook stole his gaze as he sat still behind the counter, by himself.

Taehyung huffed out. “I could-!”

“I’ll be back.” Jimin said before he grabbed his cup and brought it to the counter.

Jungkook turned his head in the direction he had heard footsteps. Jimin blushed as he smiled at him. “What can I do for you?” He asked politely.

Jimin lightly cleared his throat as he looked the other over. He noticed Jungkook’s bulging biceps and toned chest. “Do you work out?” Jimin accidentally asked out loud.

Jungkook smiled. “I’m assuming you’re checking me out, huh?” Jimin blushed and kept quiet. Jungkook chuckled softly. “Well to answer your question; Yes. And Yes I have someone with me helping me with every piece of equipment.” Jungkook said as he leaned on one of his hands that was placed on the counter.

“Oh, I just... I noticed earlier today... you might wanna get bigger shirts. When you came running into the studio today, your buttons looked like they were having a hard time staying together.” Jimin said.

Jungkook was quiet for a moment, which made Jimin nervous.

“Right um, sorry about that. You must be the guy who thought I was hitting on him?” Jungkook asked a playful smile on his face. 

Jimin turned red. “Yeah... about that, I’m sorry I was such a dick! I just um... yeah I’m sorry.” Jimin said.

Jungkook smiled and shrugged. “Was kinda nice having someone be a dick to me for once. People tend to be overly cautious around me.”

Jimin laughed. “Yeah well I can definitely be a dick to you if you’d like. I’m good at it. I’ve been told I have an attitude problem.” Jimin said as he watched Jungkook lick his lips and place his hands into his pockets before the blind man smiled and chuckled.

“Well, I’ll definitely let you know, if our paths ever cross again.” Jungkook said.

Jimin held out his hand before he quickly put it down. “I-I’m Jimin.” He said as he blushed again.

Jungkook nodded. “Jungkook... so Jimin, did you need anything or you just came over to flirt?” Jungkook asked as he tilted his head to the side.

Jimin felt like Violet Beauregarde when she had turned into a blueberry, except he was red instead of blue and not swollen like a ballon.

“I- I didn’t- um... no-“ Jimin stammered, blushing even more as Jungkook smirked and raised one of his eyebrows. Jimin stood frozen in his spot as he looked Jungkook over, his ears hot red as Jungkook let out a smug chuckle.

“Jungkook, could I have-“ Jimin heard Yoongi speak from beside him.

“Yeah, hyung!” Jungkook said quickly before he dashed to the back, seemingly already knowing what the other wanted.

Yoongi glanced over at Jimin before he looked back at Jungkook who came back out with a sealed Manila folder.

Yoongi smiled as he stepped closer and took it before he grabbed Jungkook’s hand softly. “Thanks Kookie.” He said before he leaned forward and kissed Jungkook’s cheek. “Tell Namjoon to not work too hard back there.” Yoongi said before he glanced back at Jimin before he walked away.

Jungkook blushed and gently cleared his throat. Jimin smirked as he turned back to Jungkook. “You’re blushing.”

“Have you seen him?” Jungkook asked.

Jimin shrugged. “Not my type, but he’s cute I guess.”

Jungkook chuckled. “I’m beginning to think you don’t have a type... that or your standards are ridiculously high.” Jungkook said.

Jimin scoffed defensively. “Standards are not a bad thing to have! And mine aren’t that unreasonable!”

Jungkook smiled softly and laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, what are they?”

Jimin smirked. “Maybe I’ll tell you some other time....” Jimin said, blushing after Jungkook crossed his strong arms over his broad, thick chest. His tongue in his cheek and a look of amusement on his face.

“Looking forward to it.” Jungkook said before he licked and bit his bottom lip. Jimin blushed and slipped on his hand that was holding him up over the counter a bit, knocking over his cup.

Jimin laughed out of embarrassment andnervousness. “I’m so sorry!” He said as he quickly picked up the cup.

Jungkook felt around for the towel before he picked it up. “Is it in the middle?” Jungkook asked. Jimin nodded before he squeezed his eyes shut. “Shit, I mean yes! Sorry, I nodded.”

Jungkook chuckled. “It’s okay.” Jungkook said as he placed the towel right by the spill.

Jimin watched as he began to wipe the part of the counter that was already clean. “No... Ummm... here-“ Jimin said as he gently placed his hand over Jungkook’s. Jimin tenderly lifted the younger’s hand and helped him clean his mess.

Jungkook smiled. “Thanks.” He said before he tossed the dirty towel under the counter.

“I’ll make you a new one? In a to-go cup?” Jungkook asked. Jimin started to nodded before he stopped and silently cursed at himself. 

Jungkook chuckled as he got to work on Jimin’s order. “Nodded?” Jungkook asked. Jimin laughed a bit. “Yeah... sorry.”

Jungkook smiled. “It’s okay.” He said before they grew quiet and Jimin watched, impressed, as Jungkook made his drink from memory.

Jungkook held it out once he was finished. “Thank you.” Jimin said softly. “I guess I’ll see you later- or um-“

Jungkook smiled and shook his head. “I’ll see you later, Jimin.” Jungkook said softly.

Jimin blushed. “Okay... bye, Jungkook.” Jimin said as he turned to leave.

“Later, Jimin.” Jungkook said before he went back to work.

Jimin looked over to see Taehyung, but noticed he was gone, probably the restroom. Then his eyes landed on Yoongi who was reading receipts with his glasses on. Yoongi looked over at him. 

Jimin looked away in time, placing his bag over his shoulder and left, without sparing Yoongi another glance. He wasn’t sure why, but he had a feeling he and Yoongi wouldn’t get along. 

Jimin pulled his phone out again and checked it to see Hoseok still dancing. He scoffed before he talked to himself. “I’ll be better than you someday, Hoseok.” Jimin groaned before he took off down the street.


End file.
